This disclosure relates generally to a beverage dispenser, and more particularly to an apparatus, system and method relating to detecting the level of material in a beverage dispenser material container.
The detection of the level of material/concentrate in the container, also referred to as a hopper, of a beverage dispenser is important for a number of reasons. Such a hopper may be used, for example, in a powdered beverage dispenser which dispenses a quantity of powdered beverage concentrate from the hopper to be mixed with water to produce a beverage. An indication of a low level of material in the hopper warns the operator that more material needs to be added in the near future. While an empty indication tells the operator to add material now. Also, informing the operator of the level of material in the hopper reduces the potential for producing inferior quality beverages because not enough of the material was used in making the beverage.
The use of an optical sensor for detecting the level of material in a hopper is known in the prior art. For example, the assignee of this application currently use an optical sensor to detect the level of powder in a beverage hopper. However, the current sensor technology uses what is referred to as a through-beam system. The through-beam configuration transmits a beam from one side of the hopper, through the hopper and receives the beam on the opposite side of the hopper. The through-beam configuration does not work in some situations, such as, for example, with a multiple hopper machine because the hoppers are parallel and aligned next to one another providing virtually no room for transmitter and receiver devices next to and between the hoppers.
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for sensing the status of material/concentrate in the hopper of a beverage dispenser. The present disclosure employs an optical sensor assembly to detect the presence or absence of material in the hopper. The hopper is a generally transparent structure so that light emitted by the sensor assembly can pass through the wall and be received by a second portion of the sensor assembly. The sensor assembly is positionable at a desired level of the hopper so that a low or empty condition is sensed. In the low condition the sensor is positioned above the base of the hopper so that some amount of beverage powder remains in the hopper when a low condition is indicated. Alternatively, the sensor assembly can be positioned at the lowest level whereby the beverage dispenser still operates in the desired manner until the lowest level of material is achieved.
The sensor assembly operates as a reflected signal infrared sensor allowing the sensor assembly to be positioned at the rear of the hopper. With the sensor assembly positioned at the rear of the hopper, multiple sensor assemblies can be used in a multiple hopper machine to sense the material level in each of the corresponding hoppers.
The present disclosure provides a hopper level sensor assembly for a beverage dispenser. One embodiment of the beverage dispenser according to the present disclosure includes a container or hopper, a sensor assembly, and a controller. The sensor assembly detects the presence or absence, or both, of material in the hopper. The controller controls the function of the beverage dispenser depending on the output of the sensor assembly. If the sensor assembly senses material in the hopper, the controller allows the beverage dispenser to operate normally. If the sensor does not sense material in the hopper, the controller restricts or ceases the operation of the beverage dispenser.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.